혼성 오비탈
혼성 오비탈(混成─)은 화학에서 화학 결합을 정성적으로 설명하기 쉽게 하기 위해 원자 오비탈의 혼합을 통해 만들어진 모양이나 방향성이 원래의 오비탈과는 전혀 다른 새로운 오비탈이다. 혼성 오비탈은 분자의 결합을 설명하는 데 아주 유용하다. 하지만, 원자가껍질 전자쌍 반발(VSEPR) 이론과 달리 분자의 모양을 예측하는 이론은 아니다. 혼성 오비탈은 원자가 결합 이론이 더 확장된 이론이기도 하다. 가끔 혼성 오비탈을 원자가껍질 전자쌍 반발 이론과 같이 배우기도 하지만, 두 모델은 전혀 연관되어 있지 않음에 유의해야 한다. "VSEPR 모델이 파울리의 원리를 근거로 분자의 결합과 모양을 예측하는 데 도움을 주지만, 원자가 결합 이론과 다른 오비탈을 통한 기술들과 전혀 다른 모델임을 아는 것이 중요하다. (It is important to recognize that the VSEPR model provides an approach to bonding and geometry based on the Pauli principle that is completely independent of the valence bond (VB) theory or of any orbital description of bonding.)" Gillespie, R. J. J. Chem. Educ. 2004, 81, 298-304. 도입 혼성 이론은 화학자 라이너스 폴링L. Pauling, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 53 (1931), 1367이 메탄 (CH4)과 같은 분자의 구조를 설명하려 하면서 처음 도입 되었다. 역사적으로, 이 개념은 처음엔 간단한 화학적 계에 대한 이론이었지만, 점점 이 접근법이 넓게 응용되어 지금은 유기 화합물의 구조를 설명하는 데 매우 효과적인 이론이 되었다. 혼성 이론은 분자 오비탈 이론처럼 정량적인 계산을 위해선 별로 쓸모있지 않다. 또한, 배위화학이나 유기금속화학에서처럼 d 오비탈이 결합에 참여하면 몇몇 경우 문제가 생긴다. 비록 혼성이 전이금속에 관한 화학에 사용될 순 있지만, 보통 정확하진 않다. 오비탈은 분자내 전자의 행동을 표현하는 모델임에 유의하자. 간단한 혼성의 경우, 이 근사는 수소의 원자 오비탈을 기준으로 근사한다. 혼성 오비탈은 이 원자 오비탈들이 서로 다른 비율로 섞여 만들어진다. 수소원자의 오비탈은 간단한 혼성의 경우, 이를 기술하기 위한 기저로 활용되는데 이는, 수소원자의 오비탈이 몇 안되는 슈뢰딩거 방정식의 완전 해석적 해이기 때문이다. 여기선 탄소나 질소, 산소와 같이 무거운 원자에서도 이 오비탈들이 상당히 변하지 않고 약간 바뀐다고 가정한다. 굳이 분자를 설명하기 위해 혼성을 도입할 필요는 없지만, 탄소, 질소, 산소 (넓게 황, 인까지) 의 경우에는 혼성 이론을 도입하는 것이 분자를 설명하는 데 많은 도움을 준다. 혼성 이론은 주로 유기화학처럼 탄소, 질소, 산소 (넓게 황, 인까지)를 주로 다루는 화학 분야에서 유용하게 사용된다. 이에 대한 설명은 보통 메탄의 결합 구성을 보면서 많이 설명된다. 예제 염화베릴륨 BeCl2는 실제로 존재하는 화합물인데 원자 오비탈만으로는 결합을 설명하기 어렵다. Be의 전자 배치는 짝을 짓지 않은 전자가 없어서 결합을 할 수 없다. 그러므로 Be이 결합을 하기 위해서는 2s전자가, 비어있는 2p 오비탈로 옮겨 가 짝짓지 않은 전자를 가진 상태로 되어야 한다. 그러나 이렇게 된 뒤 결합을 하더라도 그 결합 중 하나는 Be의 2s 오비탈과 염소의 3p 오비탈의 겹침에 의한 것이고 다른 하나는 Be의 2p 오비탈과 염소의 3p 오비탈의 겹침에 의한 결합이기 때문에 그 성질이 서로 달라야 한다. 그러나 실험적으로 이 두 결합의 성질은 같은 것으로 밝혀졌기 때문에 원자 오비탈로는 설명이 어렵다. 그런데 이 사실을 혼성 오비탈 형성으로 설명하면 모순을 해결할 수 있다. Be의 혼성 오비탈은 다음과 같이 만들어진다. 먼저 바닥상태의 2s전자 하나가 2p 오비탈로 옮겨간다. 그리고 이 두 원자 오비탈이 혼합되어 새로운 두 개의 sp 혼성 오비탈을 만든다. 이렇게 만들어진 혼성 오비탈 각각은 그 모양이 같고 오비탈에 들어 있는 전자의 반발력이 최소가 되도록 직선형으로 배향된다. 이 오비탈에 염소의 3p 오비탈이 겹쳐져 결합을 형성하면 결합의 세기, 결합각 등의 실험적 사실을 모순없이 설명할 수 있게 된다. 주석 같이 보기 * 원자 오비탈 * 분자 오비탈 * 그래핀(en:Graphene) 분류:전자 분류:원자 분류:분자 ar:تهجين (كيمياء) bs:Hibridizacija orbitala ca:Hibridació d'orbitals cs:Hybridizace orbitalů de:Hybridorbital en:Orbital hybridisation es:Hibridación (química) fi:Hybridisaatio (kemia) fr:Hybridation (chimie) he:היברידיזציה hu:Hibridizáció id:Hibridisasi orbital it:Ibridizzazione ja:混成軌道 mk:Хибридизација (хемија) nl:Hybridisatie (scheikunde) pl:Hybrydyzacja (chemia) pt:Hibridização ru:Гибридизация (химия) sh:Hibridizacija orbitala sl:Hibridizacija sr:Хибридизација орбитала su:Hibridisasi orbital uk:Гібридизація орбіталей vi:Lai hóa (hóa học) zh:混成軌域